


No Kissing Allowed

by keiji05



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, for yankasmiles, hqss2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9045437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiji05/pseuds/keiji05
Summary: Sunset? Check. Love confession? Check. Holding hands? Check.
Tsukishima Kei is supposed to be having the best time of his life, if only Yamaguchi would stop being an ass and give him a kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [yankasmiles](http://yankasmiles.tumblr.com), my favorite tsukkiyama artist!  
> happy reading!

Tsukishima Kei is having the best time of his life.  
  
The ethereal glow of the setting sun bathed their bodies as they stand on the side of the road. A soft blow of wind passed them, making Yamaguchi's dark hair sway. His adorable freckled face was tinted red from the blush, as he stammered a breathless response.  
  
"I… I love you too, Tsukki," he hurriedly said, followed by a combination of whine and whimper, and honestly? Kei just wants to kiss him silly until his lips were as red as his cheeks.  
  
Kei could feel his breath getting laboured, not really expecting this response. He's been bumbling about for years when it comes to his feelings for his best friend, and one particular sleepless night when he can't stop thinking about Tadashi, he decided that he really needed to confess, lest he makes the freckled boy the cause of his death.  
  
This definitely beats his other plans such as doing that stupid secret admirer shit he keeps seeing on TV dramas, or asking the volleyball club for help.  
  
Yamaguchi looked at him with his eyes glistening, and Kei can't help himself; he closed the distance between them and embraced Tadashi liked they won't see each other again.  
  
"Love you, love you so much Tadashi," he tightened his hug, one hand running down those soft brown locks, other arm pulling his body closer till their chests pressed, and Yamaguchi returned the intensity of his affection.  
  
"Tsukki, love you Tsukki," he mimicked. "I can't believe you confessed to me, though."  
  
"Can't keep you out of my mind," Kei admitted, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. "You make me crazy."  
  
Yamaguchi had the gall to laugh at that, and he pouted like the world's tallest toddler. He pulled back to see his face, and they looked into each other's eyes, trying to convey their feelings with gazes alone.  
  
 _This is it,_ Kei lifted his hand to cup the brunet's cheek, thumb brushing under his eye. _This is it, oh my god I'm going to kiss him, finally-!_  
  
He leaned closer and closer, and closing his eyes, kissed the love of his life.  
  
\--  
  
"No kissing!"  
  
What.  
  
He cracked his eyes open, sending a confused glare at his (now) boyfriend(?). Yamaguchi shielded his lips with his hands, pushing Kei's mouth away from him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"S-Sorry Tsukki, but no kissing till I'm eighteen!"  
  
What?   
  
"What?!"  
  
Yamaguchi pulled away, looking ashamed. He better be, he ruined the mood! "I don't wanna… k-kiss yet. Sorry."  
  
"What? Why?!"  
  
He wring his hands together, and no one should be allowed to look cute while panicking like this. Damn Yamaguchi and his adorableness.  
  
"I don't want to! Y-Yet, I mean!"  
  
They stood there awkwardly, and Kei is definitely planning on stealing a kiss if only they weren't interrupted by familiar voices.  
  
"Oi, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi! Whatcha doing there?"  
  
They looked back to see Hinata and Kageyama bickering, accompanied by Nishinoya and Tanaka, who called them. Kei gritted his teeth, can't these idiots see that he's having a moment with Yamaguchi here?!   
  
"Ah, um! Tanaka-san! We were just talking!"  
  
Kei gave him an unimpressed glare, and pouted away from his teammates. Yamaguchi shushed him and grabbed his arm, dragging him on their way home as he waved goodbye to the group.  
  
When they got a few good miles away, Yamaguchi walked beside him and entwined their hands together.  
  
Sunset? Check. Love confession? Check. Holding hands? Check.  
  
Tsukishima Kei is supposed to be having the best time of his life, if only Yamaguchi would stop being an ass and give him a kiss.  
  
\--  
  
"I'm going out for a bit!"  
  
"Take care!"   
  
Kei closed the door and tugged the scarf up to his mouth, slightly shivering. He tried to sprint down the street to hurry up but it always end him landing on his butt and several people already saw him slip. As much as he want to be there first, he gotta preserve his calm and cool image, if only to compensate for his already soaked pants and frazzled appearance.  
  
Just as he thought, Yamaguchi was already at the park, dressed much more warmly than him. He waved at him with a bright smile, and Kei's first instinct is to grab his phone and take a picture of him. The snow falling around the brunet made him look like someone out of a painting.   
  
(The fact that his new memory card's first photos were selfies with Tadashi burns at the back of his mind.)  
  
He curled his hand on the hem of his sweater, biting his lip.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi bounded up to meet him halfway, and presented him a blue paper bag.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Kei smiled, handing his own green paper bag to his boyfriend. Yamaguchi giggled, taking his hand, and together, they walked towards the city.  
  
He watched Yamaguchi gasp and stare at the beautiful lights decorating the buildings, bushes, and poles. Even though they do this every year, Yamaguchi always enjoyed the lights, and Kei always enjoyed his reactions.  
  
"They're so pretty, Tsukki. Like stars."  
  
"Your freckles are like stars, too."  
  
He immediately shut his mouth and looked away, face burning as Yamaguchi looked up to him in shock. What the hell? Since when did he lose his filter?! Does having a boyfriend dissolves your verbal control?!  
  
Yamaguchi gave a nervous laugh, and Kei dared to look at him, seeing his freckled face just as red as his. "That's so sweet. Thank you, Tsukki."  
  
"Um, no problem." _So much for calm and_ _cool_!  
  
Yamaguchi hummed, smiling. He pulled his gloves off, shoving them on his coat pocket, before cupping Kei's face and pulling him close until their foreheads were against each other.  
  
For the record, Yamaguchi has the warmest hands, in contrast to his own cold ones. Their breaths mingled, warming their skin, and Kei watched with fascination at the way Yamaguchi seem to stay calm, his eyelashes fluttering in sync with the raising and falling of his chest.  
  
Fingertips pressed against his cheek gently, and he felt more than heard Yamaguchi mumble his name.  
  
Kei was suddenly hit with the realization that this was the person he had spent his past holidays with. This was the boy he had fallen in love with, who loved him in return, and now everything is so different yet the same, and the onslaught of feelings were drowning him.  
  
"I love you, Kei."  
  
… …  
  
"Fuck."  
  
Yamaguchi pulled away, staring at him with wide eyes.  
  
"No, don't- fuck, I love you too Tadashi. It's just… too much…"  
  
"Tsukki? Tsukki what's wrong?!"  
  
He belatedly noticed that his glasses were getting blurry with something, and Yamaguchi gently plucked them away, shuffling around and wiping his face with a handkerchief.  
  
"H-Huh…?"  
  
"Are you okay? W-Why are you crying?"  
  
Crying? He lifted a hand and felt his eyes wet with tears. Yamaguchi was starting to panic again, fretting at him with worry in his eyes.  
  
He grabbed the hand holding the handkerchief and pressed his mouth against the warm palm, immediately shutting the brunet up.  
  
 _So warm_.  
  
Kei trailed kisses to his fingers, then to his wrist, and a little bit past his wristwatch. Hooking an arm around Yamaguchi's back, he stepped closer and buried his face on the brunet's neck.  
  
"Love you so much." He kissed whatever part of Yamaguchi he could reach, and felt fingers digging at his shoulders. "Love you, Tadashi. So much it makes me cry and do stupid things."  
  
"Kei, ahh," he heard him gasp as he nibble at the lobe of his ear.  
  
"Even just hearing you say my name like that drives me insane. What have you done to me, Yamaguchi Tadashi?"  
  
"Nngh! Tsukki unfair," the protest was weak and easily dissolve like the way Yamaguchi turns into putty in his arms. "No kissing."  
  
"But you like this?" It was Kei's turn to hold his face, and pressed a kiss on his closed eyes. The resounding whine and shiver was enough of an answer, and Kei kissed his forehead in retaliation.  
  
"N-Not on the lips."  
  
"So pretty much the rest of your body, then?"  
  
Kei laughed as Yamaguchi hit his chest, and burrowed his face on the soft sweater. He hugged Yamaguchi tightly, and in that instance saw a shooting star.  
  
 _Please let us stay together for the rest of our lives._  
  
\--  
  
It has been a tradition for Yamaguchi to stay at the Tsukishima household during Christmas nights. They were greeted with a fussing mother and a teasing older brother, both who knew about their relationship now. Akiteru gave both of them a noogie, and Kei pretended to be annoyed but smiled in relief at how they treated them normally.  
  
Yamaguchi asked for the first bath, and while waiting for his turn, Kei went up to his room and checked the gift the pinch server gave him. He opened the bag, peering inside curiously at the neatly folded garment.  
  
By the time Yamaguchi finished his bath and climbed up to Kei's room, the blond has just finished trying out his new turtleneck sweater.  
  
Which has a hilariously detailed "Give Me the D(ino)" completed with a questionable looking cartoon dinosaur (which looks like something else if your mind is on the gutter) embroidered on the front.  
  
They stared at each other, silent.  
  
Yamaguchi spluttered, then burst out laughing like a hyena, doubled over and clutching his stomach. Kei would've been endeared if it wasn't on his expense.  
  
"S-Shut up! I was just trying it on!" He defended, crossing his arms and ignoring his now red face. Yamaguchi continued laughing at him, and it probably took another minute before he calmed down and settled on the bed.  
  
"Go take your bath Tsukki," he grinned, rolling on his stomach and reaching for his DS on the table. He opened the console and started up a game, and Kei grabbed the towel on the rack near his closet on his way out.  
  
Around 20 minutes later, Kei went back to his room, fresh from the bath and toweling his hair dry. Yamaguchi was too involved with his game to notice, tongue sticking out as he tap furiously. His hair was tied up in a ponytail, and it made Kei's heart do several backflips.  
  
He sat behind Yamaguchi, wiping his face and neck.   
  
"Tsukki, did you like my gift?"   
  
"…Yeah."  
  
Yamaguchi grinned, but didn't look back at him. Kei sat like a dejected child, before remembering that it's Christmas and Yamaguchi is totally staying over and Kei can have him all for himself. So he decided that he needed attention from his boyfriend, and unceremoniously latched on Yamaguchi's body.  
  
"Tsukki? You okay?"  
  
"I want a kiss, Tadashi."  
  
That seemed to do the trick as Yamaguchi's fingers stiffened and missed the combo attacks. Kei let his hands wander down his boyfriend's body, smirking at the way Yamaguchi try to fight the distraction.  
  
He didn't expect him to pull away and turn to him, and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Better?" The brunet raised an eyebrow, grinning, before going back to his game.  
  
"You can't just… ugh," Kei groaned, dropping his head on Yamaguchi's shoulder. He traced the kanji of their names against the boy's chest, thinking of ways to get him to pay attention.  
  
"Why do you want to kiss so badly, anyway?"  
  
"I just want to…? Is it really a big deal to you?"  
  
"Well, yeah. It's the virginity of my lips, Tsukki! I just can't give that away to anyone!"  
  
Kei snorted.   
  
"Don't be mean," Yamaguchi pouted, leaning on his embrace.  
  
"I'm not. I just want to kiss." He repeated, and kissed his nape. It made the freckled boy jump.  
  
"T-Tsukki!"  
  
Kei blinked, a light bulb on his head flicking open.  
  
He did it again, listening to Yamaguchi's whine, and again, this time grazing his teeth against the skin.  
  
Yamaguchi let out a soft, broken moan, and forgot the game he was obsessing about. Kei took the console and closed it, carefully placing it somewhere else.  
  
He licked the mark, humming, and peppered kisses around it. He gently tilted Yamaguchi's head to the side, and started to make more hickeys, one hand climbing up to press against the lips he's been wanting to kiss. Yamaguchi gladly opened his mouth and nipped the fingers, his breath warm.  
  
"Love you," Kei whispered on his ear.   
  
"Mhm, love Tsukki…"  
  
He slipped his fingers away from Yamaguchi's mouth, and leaned closer until their noses touch each other.  
  
"Tadashi please, just one."  
  
"Hm? One…?"  
  
"Kiss. Just one kiss. Please."  
  
Yamaguchi whined, eyes fluttering close.  
  
"Kei…"  
  
He pushed himself towards Yamaguchi, and Yamaguchi did the same.  
  
Lips so soft and sweet, it ought to be illegal. The kiss made him stop breathing, focusing on the electrifying feeling coursing through his entire body, unraveling him.   
  
_Can you feel this, Tadashi? I want you to feel it, too. I want to know I'm not the only one falling apart from your love._  
  
Yamaguchi hesitantly pulled back, eyes opening to watch his reactions. Kei pressed their foreheads together, his sighs getting heavy as he felt his heart thrumming loudly on his chest.  
  
"Tadashi…" It feels like his entire vocabulary has been wiped out, and the only word he could remember is the name of his lover.  
  
Yamaguchi caressed his face, and kissed him again.  
  
\--  
  
Tadashi's kisses are amazing.  
  
It's the only logical reason why they ended up shirtless and tangled on the bed, unable to stop kissing each other. At first it was only the lips, and then it was followed by a little bit of tongue, and then Tadashi demonstrated how French kissing works, which is absolutely divine and erotic it managed to draw out sounds both of them never knew they could make.  
  
And as much as Kei wanted to continue making out, something between his legs is starting to get hard, and Akiteru had politely knocked on his door and asked them to keep it above the waist unless they want to receive The Talk this late at night. So they have to be separated, and Yamaguchi curled on his side, facing away from him and covering his face with his hands.  
  
"That was so embarrassing, Tsukki."  
  
 _Nii-chan needs to kindly fuck off our business next time_. Kei draped his own body atop his boyfriend's, nuzzling him.  
  
"How come you don't want to kiss and yet you do it like a champ?"  
  
"Whaaaat?!"  
  
"It's true."  
  
"Tsukki, no."  
  
"Tell me your secrets."  
  
Yamaguchi shook his head, and Kei pried his hands away from his face. His cheeks were tinted a pretty shade of red, and he couldn't help kissing him again.  
  
"I, um… don't really wanna kiss because… b-because if I do it, then I won't be able to stop. Then I would always want to kiss you, and I have bad control over my impulses, and this is just so embarrassing!"  
  
"It's not," he admonished, and kissed his freckled shoulder. "You're cute. So cute."  
  
"Nngh, I'm gonna tell Akiteru to give you The Talk tomorrow if you don't stop."  
  
"Pshh, I'll just drag you with me if he ever does it."  
  
The cold was starting to bite them, and they reluctantly pulled on some clothes. Kei was debating on whether to wear his new sweater when he heard Yamaguchi gasp.  
  
"Tsukki, look!"  
  
He picked up his glasses and put them on, squinting at whatever caught his boyfriend's attention past the window.  
  
His eyes widened at the multitude of stars falling down to earth, and he remembered the wish he made earlier.  
  
"So pretty! I didn't know there's a meteor shower today!"   
  
Kei looked at him, and saw Yamaguchi's eyes twinkle in delight. Just like the current night sky, Tadashi shines bright in his universe, and he could not ask for more.  
  
He reached out to hold his hand, and together, enjoyed the show.  
  


 


End file.
